


Elijah Gets a Cold

by alphalex



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Klaus, Gen, M/M, sick eljah
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalex/pseuds/alphalex
Summary: 감기에 걸린 일라이자.





	

일라이자가 감기에 걸렸다. 클라우스는 천 년을 살면서, 철 든 이후 형이 이렇게 침대에서 자리보전하고 있는 모습을 본 적이 없었다. 자신의 손으로 형의 가슴에 칼을 박아 넣었을 때를 제외하고 말이다. 그리고 그때는 침대가 아니고 관이었고, 아프다기보다는 죽어있었다. 차라리 그 편이 더 나았을 것이다. 클라우스는 침대가 흰 떡갈나무로라도 만들어진 것처럼 멀찍하니 떨어진 방 가장자리에 어정쩡하게 서있었다. 레베카는 떠났고, 헤일리는 늑대 놈들이 있는 냄새나는 습지로 갔다. 마르셀은 자신이 안 보고 있는 사이 형한테 무슨 짓을 할지 몰랐다. 형과 마르셀 사이에는 둘만의 과거가 있었는데, 유니콘이 날아다니는 행복한 기억만은 아니란 건 확실했다.  
결국 클라우스만이 남았다. 항상 창백하던 뺨이 열 때문에 유달리 붉었다. 이마에 흐르는 땀이 일라이자가 뒤척이자 콧대를 타고 흘렀다. 꼭 눈물 같았다. 클라우스는 천 년의 걸음마 연습이 무색할 정도로 어색하게 다가갔다. 대야에 받아놓은 찬물에 손수건을 적셨다. 클라우스도 아픈 사람을 어떻게 간호해야하는지 정도는 알았다. 천 년을 살았는데 그 정도도 모른다면 헛 살은 것이리라. 다만 간호 받아야할 사람이 일라이자고, 간호해야할 사람이 자신이라는 점이 어색할 뿐이었다.  
어릴 때는 어머니가 간호사였다. 부모님이 외출하실 때면 핀이 그 역할을 맡았다. 허나 장남은 일라이자나 자신과 달리 아버지를 따랐다. 그래서인지 클라우스가 아플 때 따뜻한 수프를 끓여오고, 그의 옆에 앉아 간호를 도맡던 사람은 항상 핀이 아닌 일라이자였다.  
클라우스는 항상 사랑을 갈구했다. 어머니로부터의 사랑, 아버지로부터의 인정. 아버지에게 사랑까지는 바라지 않았다. 한 조각의 애정이라도, 하다못해 한 마디의 인정이라도 받기를 원했다.  
아주 어린 시절, 그저 인간이었던 시절, 자신의 진짜 아버지에 대한 사실이 밝혀지기 전, 그리고 클라우스는 기억도 못하던 그런 갓난쟁이 시절에는 어쩌면 받았을지도 몰랐다. 하지만 그의 기억이 닿는 처음부터 지금까지 그에게 변함없는 애정을 준 사람은 일라이자 뿐이었다. 레베카도, 콜도 있었지만 클라우스는 동생들에게는 의지할 수 없었다. 부모에게 기대하던 그런 흔들림 없는 무한한 사랑은 오로지 한 사람에게서만 받을 수 있었다.  
일라이자는 감기에 잘 걸리지 않았다. 한 명이 기침을 하면 연달아 옮아서 기침을 해대도 일라이자는 멀쩡했다. 본인은 자기관리가 철저하기 때문이라고 했고, 레베카나 콜은 감기 균도 일라이자의 빡빡함을 못 뚫는 것이라 하고는 했다. 설령 일라이자가 감기에 걸렸대도 간호를 맡던 사람은 자신이 아니었다. 오히려 방해되거나, 감기에 옮는다며 항상 떨어져 있게 했다. 그 말을 순순히 따를 클라우스가 아니긴 했다. 모두가 잠든 밤이면 살그머니 일라이자의 옆에 누워 형이 숨 쉬는 모습을 지켜보고는 했다. 살며시 이불 안에 손을 집어넣어 상대의 손을 가만히 움켜쥐고, 다음 날이면 형이 다 나아서 함께 놀아주기를 빌었다.  
지금 클라우스는 감기 걸린 사람, 아니 뱀파이어에게 할 수 있는 조치란 다 해줬다. 이제 남은 것이라고는 시간뿐이었다. 그동안 클라우스가 할 수 있는 것이라곤 아무 것도 없었다. 그래서 클라우스는 막막했다.  
일라이자가 뒤척이기 시작했다. 클라우스는 일라이자의 이마에서 흘러내리는 수건을 집어 들었다. 가까이 놓인 형의 얼굴을 살폈다. 천 년 전과 변함없는 얼굴이었다. 안 좋은 꿈을 꾸는지 눈꺼풀이 떨리고 이마 사이에 골이 깊게 패였다. 호흡이 거칠어지기 시작하자 클라우스는 당황했다. 아무래도 마르셀이라도 부를 것을 그랬던 모양이다. 탁상 위에 두었던 핸드폰을 찾으려고 상체를 일으켜 세우던 클라우스를 멈춘 것은 희미한 신음이었다.  
클라우스.  
열로 인해 잔뜩 갈라진 아주 작은 목소리였지만 클라우스는 제 이름을 놓치지 않았다. 일라이자의 메마른 입술이 달싹였다.  
형. 어떡해야해?  
일라이자가 들을 수 있을 리 없는데도 클라우스는 열에 들뜬 형에게 물었다. 일라이자의 답은 귀신 같이 옅은 그의 이름뿐이었다.  
심장에 칼이 박혀도 안 죽는 오리지널 뱀파이어가 고작 감기에 죽을 리 만무했지만 클라우스는 두려웠다. 인정하기 싫었지만 사실이었다. 그에게 남은 가족은, 핏줄은 단 한 명, 일라이자 뿐이었다. 스스로도 믿지 못하는 자신의 구원을 믿는 사람, 자신에게 희망이 있다고 믿는 사람은 오직 그의 형뿐이었다.  
클라우스는 손을 뻗었다. 이불 밖으로 삐져나온 일라이자의 손을 살며시 움켜쥐었다. 어린 시절, 자신이 아플 때면 형이 그래왔던 것처럼, 기도하듯 마주잡은 양손 사이로 일라이자의 손을 움켜쥐었다.  
일라이자.  
입술 밖으로 나온 것이라곤 이름뿐인 빈약한 기도문이었지만, 마이클슨 형제에게는 충분했다. 클라우스는 다시 고르게 가라앉은 일라이자의 차분한 숨소리에 귀를 기울였다. 구원은 믿는 자에게 찾아온다. 일라이자는 그의 구원을 믿었고, 클라우스는 일라이자를 믿었다. 그는 알고 있었다. 구원자는 멀지 않은 곳에 있음을.


End file.
